


A Tale Of Blankets And Wolves

by xSophie2x



Series: The boy and the wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, M/M, Soft Theo Raeken, Wolf Theo Raeken, blanket fort, soft, soft liam dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: I wrote this really fast without really editing, so there might be mistakes. I'm sorry in advance.





	A Tale Of Blankets And Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast without really editing, so there might be mistakes. I'm sorry in advance.

Liam sighed softly from the effort that it took as he pulled the blankets into place, and put the pillows right on the couch. It had taken some time, but when he was sure everything was just right, he took a step back and grinned at the result of the work that he had done.  


It was perfect, and everything was there. Blanket fort? Check. Pillows? Check? Popcorn and movies? Check. Now all he still needed, was his boyfriend.  


‘Theo!’ he called, turning around. ‘I’m done, are you coming!? And can you get the popcorn out of the kitchen!?’  


There was no answer.  


Liam frowned, crossing his arms. ‘Theo?’ he asked, making his way to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit annoyed, because seriously, he could spend his time perfecting the blanket fort that they could watch their movies in, and Theo couldn’t even bring a bowl of popcorn to the living room?  


When he got to the kitchen, though, he suddenly understood why.  


There, on the floor of the kitchen, was sitting a big black wolf, looking happy with his tongue out of his mouth, and wagging his tail when he saw Liam.  


‘Jesus Christ,’ Liam blurted out.  


Theo’s tail started wagging harder, doing something that was probably supposed to be a grin, and his eyes sparkled with feigned innocence as he looked up at Liam. Liam bit his lip, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the kitchen counter.  


‘Well, come on then,’ he said, looking at Theo and nodding to the living room. Theo nodded his head up and down happily, jumping up to walk beside Liam as they went back to the living room together, with his paws making a soft sound on the wooden floor.  


Liam placed the bowl on the table when they got there before climbing in the blanket fort, and moving to the side so that there was enough room for Theo. The wolf climbed in after him, falling flat on his stomach with his paws folded under him, and moving around a bit until he got comfortable. Liam grinned softly and looked down at his boyfriend with a fond look in his eyes, making sure to hide it from him so he wouldn’t be encouraged to do this more often.  


‘You know this is getting out of hand right?’ he asked, while browsing through Netflix and looking at Theo to see if he gave his approval for a movie. ‘You keep finding more and more situations to shift. But you know you don’t have to do that to get cuddles, right?’  


Theo tilted his head at that, as if he was asking him ‘I don’t?’ and Liam giggled. ‘You’re an idiot.’  


Theo made a high, whining noise in response, to say that he wasn’t, and nudged his nose against Liam’s shoulder. Liam chuckled, looking back at the TV. ‘This one, then?’ he asked, nodding at the screen where Jurassic Park was only one click on the play button away from being played. Theo nodded his head up and down excitedly and Liam chuckled, starting the movie. As it began to play, he moved around a bit to get a little more comfortable on his stomach, and he couldn’t help but notice Theo cuddling a bit closer to him then, his nose resting on his paws and his shoulder against Liam’s. Liam smiled softly, happily, a calm and content feeling in his chest.  


He pulled the bowl with popcorn closer then, a few minutes into the movie, and grabbed a handful. It was only because he was so invested in what was happening on the screen, that he didn’t notice Theo staring at him right away.  


When he did, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  


Theo’s eyes were wide, looking from him to the popcorn bowl and back again hopefully, as if he was silently asking him if he could have some too. Liam chuckled, petting Theo’s head. ‘You know you can’t have it as long as you're shifted,’ he said. ‘It’s bad for you.’  


Theo whined, and Liam smiled. ‘I know,’ he said. ‘But you know you could always shift back. Or I can get you something that you actually can have.’  


Theo seemed to perk up again at the latter, and Liam smiled, because if Theo shifted back it would mean that he lost a warm and soft creature to cuddle up with, and when he thought about it, he really didn’t want that.  


He knew that that was the main reason that Theo did it. Because even though Liam acted like this annoyed him, he secretly loved it, and they both liked how they could cuddle up like this.  


‘Okay,’ Liam sighed, getting up. ‘I’ll be back.’  


He walked to the kitchen quickly, getting a snack that was healthy for dogs, and sprinted back to the living room. There, he fell down on the pillows in the blanket fort again, a little too hard maybe, and continued the movie.  


Theo snuggled up to him again, wasting no time to do so, and with a smile on his face, Liam put his hand in the popcorn bowl every now and then. Sometimes, when Theo nudged his nose against his shoulder, Liam would grab a snack out of the bag that he had for Theo, and fed it to him, with Theo eating it right out of the palm of his hand.  


Liam smiled then, petting Theo’s head and crawling a little closer to him. Like that, with him eating the popcorn and Theo asking for a snack every now and then, they continued watching the movie. And they both loved it.


End file.
